When I'm With You, I'm Home
by Pyratesprincess
Summary: Set six years after Emma gets Killian back from the Underworld, Emma and Killian think that raising five kids is hard enough, but seeing Henry go off to college, well it might be the most difficult thing they've had to face in a while. This is the sequel/epilogue of After the Underworld. Thanks to my co-author, dmarie, for her ideas with this story and for her encouragement!
Notes: There's not a whole going on in this chapter, it's just basically setting things into motion. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Glad you could join us, Tink," Emma greeted Tinkerbell as she let her and August inside the house.

"Of course. I couldn't miss out on game night. Besides, August tells me you're the undefeated champion of Apples to Apples and I think I can change that," Tink smirked.

"You're on Tink, but I'm pretty much undefeated in all the games we play," Emma told her.

"That's true. Although I did win a round of Uno last time," August said.

Emma rolled her eyes. "It was one round, hardly anything to brag about."

August gave her a sarcastic grin. "Here, we brought some beer," he told her as he held up a six-pack of Budweiser.

"Thank you, we always seem to run out during mid-game night."

"I know, that's why I brought it," he smirked.

Emma gave him a sarcastic smirk back and jabbed him playfully in the ribs.

"Hey August," Killian greeted him as he approached them. "Tink, nice of you to come. Did you come willingly or did August have to pay you to be his date?" Killian teased.

"Ha ha very funny. And here I thought you'd be glad I brought a date. That way you don't have to worry about me trying to steal Emma," August quipped.

"August, no offense but you couldn't if you tried. I'm all Killian's," Emma smiled as she wrapped her arms around back of Killian's neck and kissed him sweetly on the lips, eliciting a growl from him while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm aware, believe me," August smiled.

Having to force herself to let him go because they were in front of company, Emma reluctantly released Killian and took the beer from August to put in the refrigerator for later. "We've got pizza on the way and there's also soda and wine in the refrigerator. Did you want anything, Tink?"

"I think I'll have some wine," Tinkerbell replied.

"Alright. Everyone's already in the dinning room. I'll meet you guys in there," Emma said as she turned to leave for the kitchen.

"Thanks, Emma," she called after her and then turned her attention back to August. "Why would he think you would try to steal Emma?" Tink asked him curiously, crossing her arms.

"Why don't you ask him. He was probably just threatened by my good looks and charm," August chuckled.

"Please, we both know I'm the devilishly handsome one."

"Oh would you two get over yourselves?" Tink dropped her arms and rolled her eyes as she starting walking towards the dining room to meet the rest of the gang, August and Killian following behind her.

Regina, Robin, Henry, and Violet were sitting on one side of the dining table and Gold and Belle sitting on the other side with Emma's parents on the end. After Emma brought Tink a glass of wine and August a beer, her and Killian picked up Hope and David from their bassinets and joined everyone at the table, cradling the babies in their arms. The other kids seated at a smaller table in the adjacent room playing games of their own.

So, Henry, August tells me you're leaving on Sunday for college. You must be excited about going back to New York?" Timothy asked him.

"Yeah, it will be hard leaving everyone but I'll can come visit during the holidays.

"Plus, he'll have me with him so it won't be so bad," Violet said as she smiled at him and grabbed his hand under the table.

"This is true. College won't be so bad," Henry smiled back at her.

After they played a few different games while eating pizza and drinking, laughter and chatter illuminating the room, they moved to the living room to play Pictionary, bringing chairs from dining room so everyone could be seated.

"So, how do we want to split up teams? Men verses the ladies?" David asked.

"Sounds good. The ladies are going to kick the men's asses," Emma replied.

"We'll see about that," David said as he set up two boards and then took his seat next to Mary Margerette. Emma and Killan started, passing their sleeping babies to Emma's parents who were sitting on the couch, Henry and Violet sitting next to them. As Emma and Killian drew on the boards, Violet gave the first correct answer, giving the ladies a point. They played three more rounds, the women gaining another point and the men scoring two points.

"Okay, I'm going into the kitchen. Anyone want anything?" Emma asked, as she stood up from the chair with Hope now cradled in her arms.

"I'll take another beer," August replied.

"I'll have one too, please. Thanks, lass." said Robin.

"Babe, you want anything?" Emma asked her husband.

His response was a smirk and a wriggle of his brow.

Emma rolled her eyes and smiled. "I meant from the kitchen."

"No, sweetheart, I'm good."

Emma leaned down and gave Killian a quick kiss on the lips before passing Hope off to Violet, since she just sat down from her turn at the board. "Okay. Be right back," Emma announced as she left the room and went to check on the kids who were now in the playroom before she went into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and bent over to grab three beers when she felt a hand on her waist and a body pressed to bottom. Emma jerked as she came back up, almost dropping the beers.

"Sorry, love. I didn't mean to startle you. It's about time I got you alone," he spoke in a deep tone in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She closed the refrigerator door and leaned into his touch as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Killian..." she whispered, trying to protest but his soft lips felt amazing on her skin.

Killian kissed her earlobe and bit on it as he gave a light thrust against her, eliciting a moan from her lips. "I've missed you," he whispered.

"You see me all the time," she smirked.

He growled. "You know what I mean, love."

"I know. I've missed you too." It been almost two months since they had eachother, since after her doctor visit and even then it was not nearly as satisfying as they needed because it ended way too soon. "And since when do you turn down alcohol?"

"Well, love, I want to stay sober for tonight's activities."

"What, playing pictionary with my parents and Regina? If you ask me, it's a reason to drink," she laughed.

"Those aren't the activities I'm referring to, love." Killian tugged on Emma's hips and gave another light thrust against her.

Emma stifled a moan. "Killian, we can't."

"Why not? We'll wait for the kids to sleep."

"Yeah, which is never all of them at the same time. Besides, Henry and Violet are staying over."

"Well, it's perfect then. They can be on crying baby duty then."

Emma rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see her face. "Yeah, I'm sure that's what they want to do their last night staying here is to feed and change our three-month old babies' diapers."

"I'm sure the lad wouldn't mind. It would only be a couple of hours anyway."

"A couple of hours? Quite ambitious are we?"

"Hmm, I have many plans for you, Swan." Killian grabbed her hips and pulled her against his erection, making her gasp.

"Why don't we just ask my parents to take them another night so we can have the house to ourselves?"

"Fine, love," he sighed. "You make a lad go crazy waiting for you, you know?"

She smiled. "You're not the only one suffering here."

"Mmm, can't way to ravish you, Swan."

"I promise it will be worth the wait," she smiled mischeviously.

"You are always worth the wait, love."

Emma felt heat vibrate through her body as Killian nipped at her shoulder and held her snug against him. She put the beers on the counter and turned her head to find his lips. He cupped her jaw in his hand as their lips parted and she found his tongue, caressing it with hers, swallowing his groan. Her hand reached for him, fingers tangling in his hair, pulling him in deeper as their teeth clanked and tongues tangled together. Killian slid his hand underneath shirt, as the ache to touch her skin became overwhelming. His fingers kneaded into her skin as he tugged on her bottom lip.

"And was beginning to think you two were brewing the beers yourselves in here." They instantly forced themselves apart from eachother at the sound of Regina's voice. They became so caught up in one another's embrace, they didn't hear her come into the kitchen.

"Well, there was something definitely brewing," Killian smirked at her.

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed. "Why don't we just keep it pg while our children are present. You think you can handle that?" Regina asked, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Apologies lass. Won't happen again." Killian kissed Emma on the lips before she picked up the beers and left the kitchen. Killian started to follow her before Regina put out a hand to stop him.

"You might want to wait a few minutes to go out there or you might scare the kids with that thing. He looked down and saw the prominent bulge in his pants. Killian had forgotten about the state he was in when Regina interrupted them. "Aye, indeed your right," he smirked. Regina let out an exasperated sigh and went into the living room where the others were continuing the game.

David was drawing what appeared to be multiple ducks in a straight line on the board while Tink drew a crescent moon and an arrow above it.

"Ducks! Ducks lined up?" August guessed.

"Over the moon!" Mary Margerette shouted confidently.

"Yes!" Tink smiled as she gave Mary Margerette the marker and sat back in her chair.

"It was Ducks in a row," David told the guys and passed the other marker to Henry as Mary Margerette went to the other board.

"Dang, that puts the girls in the lead," Henry sighed as he got up and took his turn to draw on the board as Killian came back to his seat, tugging Emma's hand to pull her out of her chair and into his lap. He put his arms around her, holding her tight and laid a kiss to the back of her head.

They played five more rounds, the ladies taking the lead before the kids came running into the room.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm ready to go home," Charming said as he yawned.

"That's right, it is past your bedtime, old man," Killian teased.

"Says the three-hundred year old pirate," David snapped back at him.

"And yet, I'm not the one yawning."

"Well, I'll give you that, with four little ones running around the house, I'm surprise you're not exhausted."

"Well, I do have the endurance of ten men. Just ask Emma," he said, winking at her.

Emma blushed. "Got that right, babe," she said as she kissed her husband on the lips.

Everyone else groaned in response.

"More information than I ever needed to know," David grumbled, standing up with Mary Margarette. Everyone else followed their lead and walked to the door.

After Gold, Belle, August and Tink said they're goodbyes and left, Ailey approached Emma and tugged on her jeans. "Mommy, when can we stay at gramma and grampa and uncle Neal's?"

"Excellent question, princess," Killian smirked and looked at Mary Margerette for an answer.

"That's up to grandma and grandpa, sweetie," Emma told her.

"Well, how about Sunday, after Henry leaves for school?" Mary Margerette replied.

"You sure you don't mind?" Emma asked her.

"Not at all, right David?"

"We love watching our grandbabies," Charming replied.

"And maybe you could take Hope and David while you're at it," Killian added.

"You don't have to take them too. You'll have your hands full as it is," Emma said nonchalantly, secretly hoping they'd say yes so she could have some alone time with her husband.

"Robin and I will will take them for the night," Regina suggested.

"Really? You don't have to," Emma told her, but again desperately hoping.

"I want to," Regina responded, extending her arms to Hope and scooping her up from Emma. "We're going to have so much fun. Isn't that right, Hope?" Regina spoke in a soothing tone at the smiling baby as she cradled her and Hope reached for her finger. She looked back at Emma. "Besides, after that little display in the kitchen, it looks like you two need some alone time."

"What little display in the kitchen?" Mary Margerette asked curiously.

"Uh... not important," Emma replied, her cheeks turning red. "Thank you, Regina."

"Alright, we're taking off now," David told them as they rounded up Neal and said their goodbyes.

"Very considerate of you, Regina, taking the twins," Killian smirked, going back to their previous conversation.

"Yes, well, maybe you can pay us back someday by taking Roland and Rebecca."

"You've got a deal," Emma told her.

"Yes, agreed. Besides, Rowland I get along splendidly. We quite understand eachother, right Roland?" Killian asked him as he held his hand out for Roland to give him a five.

"Right," Roland nodded his head and gave Killian a five. "And make sure you two keep your parents in line after Henry's gone off to school," Killian said to Roland and Rebecca.

"Okay," the red-head smiled and gave Killian a five as well.

"Alright kids, let's go," Regina told them.

"Thanks for having us over," Robin said to Emma and Killian. "Oh, and are we still meeting for drinks at Granny's tomorrow night?" He asked Killian.

"Yes, that was the plan, mate," Killian replied.

"Can I come too?" Henry asked.

"Of course, Henry," Killian replied as he gripped Henry's shoulder.

"No drinking," Regina told Henry.

"I know, mom," Henry sighed.

"Okay." Regina kissed him on the forehead and went to put Hope in her bassinet.

"That's right, leave the women to take care of the kids," Emma teased with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, love. No lasses allowed. It's guy's night."

"It's really just an excuse for us lads to talk about our wonderful wives... or girlfriends in Henry and August's case." Robin smiled at Regina and kissed her cheek.

"Right," Emma replied skeptically.

"Emma, if you only knew how this guy goes on and on about you," Robin said, pointing to Killian.

"It's true, love," he told Emma as he came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Only good things, I hope."

"If only you knew," Robin chuckled and Emma raised a brow at him.

"Oh really, do tell, Robin."

Killian blushed.

"Sorry, lass. It's not exactly appropriate in front of the children."

"And it's nothing I haven't told you before, love," Killian assured her, kissing her cheek.

"Okay, let's go. I'll see you tomorrow, Henry. I love you," Regina said to her son.

"Love you too, mom."

"Bye, dad."

"Goodbye, Henry, see you tomorrow."

They said their goodbyes as Emma opened the door for them and Regina and Robin ushered the kids out, following behind them.

"Alright, it's time for bed," Emma said to Ailey and Liam.

They moaned in complaint but took their mother's hands anyway and walked upstairs to brush their teeth and got ready for bed.

"Henry, be a good lad and help me clean up will you," Killian asked him.

"Sure. Be right back," he said to Violet as he kissed her on the lips, then grabbed the empty beer bottles from the coffee table while Killian cleared the pizza boxes and bottles from the dining room table and followed Henry into the kitchen, disposing of the boxes and bottles. "So, Henry, what do you have planned for the day tomorrow?"

"Not much. I'm pretty much done packing and Violet's spending time with her family so I was just going to hang around the house. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking you and I could take the Jolly Roger out one last time before you leave."

"Yeah, that would be nice," Henry smiled.

After they finished cleaning up, Henry joined Violet on the couch as Emma came back downstairs.

"Okay, we're going to bed. You two okay down here?"

"Yeah, we're just going to watch a movie," Henry replied.

"Alright. Night, kid," she said as she leaned over the edge of the couch and placed a kiss on the top of his head and gave Violet a hug. "Goodnight, Violet."

Goodnight," Violet smiled at her.

"Goodnight you two," Killian said to them. "And don't do anything I wouldn't do," he winked at Henry.

"Dad," Henry groaned as him and Violet blushed and Emma swatted Killian on the shoulder.

"Can't you ever behave yourself?" Emma asked her husband as they each scooped up Hope and David from their bassinets and headed upstairs.

"Hmm, you knew I couldn't behave myself when you married me, love. Now you're stuck with me."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," she smiled as she kissed his cheek. They fed and changed the babies before they tucked them into their cribs and left the nursery. After Killian went to say goodnight to Ailey and Liam, he joined Emma in the bathroom and they both brushed their teeth before heading to bed. "Well, you think you can behave yourself for until Sunday night?" Emma asked him as they walked into the bedroom and she walked over to their dresser, pulling off her shirt.

"You're really asking me that while you undress in front of me?" he asked, ogling her breasts as she unlatched her bra and and slid it off of her and unbuttoned her pants, feeling his heated gaze on her.

"Please, you act like you've never seen me naked before."

Before she could open the dresser drawer to pull out some pajamas, Killian stalked over to her from behind and caressed her bare breasts in his hand. "It never gets old seeing you naked," he murmured in her ear as he skimmed his thumb over her hardening nipples.

"You need to behave yourself, Jones," she breathed, not actually wanting him to stop because it felt so good.

"Can't help it, love. You're so bloody sexy," He kissed her neck and continued to tease her nipples. His hand traveled down to her jeans, tugging them down, along with her underwear.

"Killian, we can't tonight," she managed.

"I think we can. You drive me crazy, Emma."

She couldn't disagree that he drove her crazy as well. "Fine, but we have to be quick... and quiet."

Killian groaned in disapproval.

Emma chuckled. "Oh stop. You'll live. Besides, it's better than nothing."

"Hardly. I prefer to take my time with you, touch you, run my tongue all over your delicious body," he said, his voice deep and his words sending chills down her spine.

She kicked out of her jeans and underwear and had to force herself not to pounce on him as he slid his hands all over her body. She leaned her head back, desperately trying to gain composure so she could get dressed for bed. "Then let's just wait until Sunday because I would very much to like to run my tongue all your body too." She suggested, knowing he wouldn't be able to refuse her proposal.

He groaned again, not wanting to let her go. His ache for her was actually taking a toll on him, especially when she was standing naked in front of him. "You're a tease, woman."

She turned around and pulled a mischievous grin from the corner of her lips. "I don't know what you're talking about, I was just getting dressed for bed."

"You know exactly what you do to me Swan," he said as he pulled his shirt and jeans off and she continued to dress into the pajama shorts and a tank top that she grabbed from the dresser drawer. "Just wait until I get you alone." He pulled his boxers off, releasing his hard length as she stared at him and he approached her again, leaning into her ear and whispered. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight for a week." He tried to step away but she grabbed him before he could get away and kissed him possessively, their tongues colliding hungrily, earning a groan from his throat and she reached down to grab his shaft, but he placed his hand on her wrist to stop her and pulled away. "Ah ah, Swan, we agreed to wait until Sunday," he said, giving her a wicked grin before he reached into a drawer and put his blue plaid pajama pants on.

She scowled and put her hands on her hips. "Whose a tease now?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Emma, I was getting dressed for bed," he grinned smugly and walked over to the bed, pulling the covers down. She sighed and joined him as he got under the covers and put his arm around her, pulling her close to him. She snuggled her face into the crook of his neck and rested her hand on his chest as their legs tangled together.

Her heart was pounding in her chest and she hear the sound of his as well. It was going to a long couple of days. And then she would have to say goodbye to Henry. When it was all said and done, she didn't even know if she would be in the mood for anything physical with Killian. Then he kissed her lips and whispered "I love you Swan." And somehow all of her worries just melted away.

"I love you too, Killian." She kissed him again and this time it was a slow, passionate kiss that they knew they shouldn't tempt themselves with but it felt too good to stop. They both moaned into the kiss as they pulled eachother close, and he rolled her onto her back, climbing on top of her. Then they heard their crying babies and broke apart, both of them sighing. Yep, this was definitely going to be the longest two days ever.


End file.
